Just Another Night
by Slayers Chronicles
Summary: A night in the life of a college student.


"So Jeremy, are you and Alyssa going to be at the party tonight?"

The slut asked without even looking at me, all eyes on Jeremy.

"Of course!"

Jeremy replied. How come he assumed I wanted to go to another party? Oh well, play along Alyssa, play the good girlfriend part, the part where you follow him around like a zombie slave.

"Perfect. I'll see you there."

She said with a smile that hid where thousands of guys had been. Whatever, I was the one with Jeremy, and we both loved each other. It hadn't changed since freshmen year, and now that were freshmen again, I can say that with a smile.

"So Liss, we'd better hurry if we want to get to class."

Jeremy looked at me. People would think it was hard to take him seriously with the light brown spiked Mohawk, and wide smile, but I knew differently. I wasn't much different, my messy shoulder length light blonde hair, make-up that was messy yet fit. I was like a young Courtney Love, which some people have actually said is a good thing. It means I'd at least get out of this city, which a lot of people, believe it or not, have a hard time doing.

We walked into the crowded party, hand in hand. It was a long drive out here, so we were pretty late. That and I had to change, more messy make-up, black boots, black stockings, a long black skirt, and a black tank top. Why so much black? It's not like I was a goth, but I wasn't against the idea I guess. The party was your typical college bash, guys running drunk in the streets, freshmen girls vomiting in bathrooms, all that fun stuff that people enjoyed doing more than getting an education and life. I sound like an idiot though; I'm one of these people. But I do favor my education. Straight A's all through High school, the A could also stand for Addict though. What drug? Can't say. But go ahead; tally me as another High school statistic.

"Hey! Jeremy, Alyssa!"

Marky ran over to greet us. He was one of the guys who actually acknowledged that I could think for myself. College is so much different from High school, back then I was the one who ruled. I was known by tons, and they knew not to mess with me. I wasn't bad ass, but I could at least be talked to like someone who mattered. I do matter. I try to tell myself that every so often.

"What's going on?" Marky asked.

"Just got here. Looks like a good one." Jeremy played along.

"Yeah Toms parents hooked him up with a nice crib out here."

"Where is Tom? I haven't seen him in class all week." Jeremy asked.

"He was just here, went out with some guys to get a few more packs. Quite a crowd turned up this evening." Marky used a weird British accent on the last sentence.

Just then a drunken freshman slammed into me from behind, spilling his entire beer on me. Its not like it hasn't happened before, but you can't help but act surprised.

"Get off!" Jeremy shoved the freshmen to the side.

"Well…" I just stood there stunned.

"Ohh, don't worry Alyssa, we'll make sure that guy gets it later." Marky tried to cheer me up.

"Jeremy come on! Shot time!" Someone shouted across the room.

I suddenly felt very dumb.

"Go ahead; I'm gonna go get a change of clothes in the car." I said.

"Ya sure?" Jeremy asked. I wasn't really.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." I gave him a kiss and left the room and went outside.

It was cold, it wasn't supposed to be, but it was late after all. It was pitch black outside, but hearing the cheering from inside made you feel comfortable from a distance. I went over to my car and opened the trunk. Clothes. I'd practically been living out of my car for a long time now. Ever since the dorm kicked me out, which wasn't my fault. Someone left their stash in my room, some dumb prank. Before the dorm I had lived with my grandparents, my real parents were dead. We'll my mom was officially. Cancer when I was 12. Or maybe it was 11? My dumb doctor of a dad left me, he sends money every now and then, and pretends to care, but I have a hunch that he got with a patient and has a new family. Doctors with families look like better doctors. I grabbed another tank top, one almost identical to what I had on now, and then grabbed my white jacket and zipped it on. I closed the trunk and went in and sat in the driver's seat of my car. I redid my make-up in the rearview mirror. My good old messy make-up…what was that? In the bushes, something stood out. I got out, locked my car and walked over to the shrub on the side of the house. A leg stood out, with a very high heel on the end. Another passed out freshman? I pushed the shrubbery to the side. Nope. Another blood drained one. Dead as…well, something really dead. I looked around, no one. I looked back at the girl, she looked really familiar. My psychology class maybe? Yeah, a few seats behind me. What was her name? Shelly? Sherry? Shelly. That had to be it. Shelly Jameson. She did a speech about the human mind relating to something about sex. Every guy wanted her after that. I went back inside to the party and saw Jeremy with a few guys on the other side of the room. He looked over at me, and I made two fake fangs over my mouth with my index fingers and let out a snarl. He gave me a blank stare, but began to walk over to me. I told him to wait there with a gesture, and he nodded. He knew not to get involved from many past experiences. I asked around, asking if anyone saw Shelly. Then I bumped into Marky.

"Hey, Marky have you seen Shelly Jameson around?"

"She was with Tom, went with him to get some booze. Why?"

"Where does Tom usually buy from?"

"That's an easy one. Benny's off of Runside. It's the only gas station that doesn't check for ID. Why?"

"It's nothing."

I walked away without saying goodbye. I went back outside, and went to get in my car; Jeremy was sitting in the passenger seat.

"You know…" I said.

"You really don't need to come along."

"Yeah, but someone has to rescue you. And I know my place." He replied.

"Fine, let's go."

We drove off, my hands tight around the steering wheel. Jeremy opened the glove compartment and pulled out a wooden cross. He looked around in it, and then sighed.

"No stake?"

"I haven't had to do anything in weeks, I didn't even think about it."

I really had. In fact, it almost felt like I had forgotten how to do this, the undead killing thing. It had been a while.

"Its okay lets just get there." I said.

I pulled the car up to Benny's. Toms pickup was parked outside, and I could already hear them making noise inside. I got out and turned to Jeremy.

"Okay you'll wait here?"

"Nope."

"Fine, just don't die." I joked, but he really did make me worried sometimes.

We entered the mart, the clerks head lay rested on the counter, dead. Tom and two other guys stood in front of us. They turned and faced us. Tom laughed and spoke.

"Oh look guys; we got ourselves some more victims."

So Tom had turned a couple of guys. Big deal. Although three at once would make me slightly worried about Jeremy, it would also give me the motivation to go faster.

"Okay, so who wants first bite?" I mocked.

One of the guys ran at me. Jake Florn. I knew him since Junior High, but I doubt he knew me. He was the kid who played tag at lunch up until senior year. He didn't expect me to throw a punch in his face when he got so close, but I did. He looked at me confused, which wasn't much different than his usual look. I kicked, hitting him between the legs. He grimaced and fell in pain. I kicked again; this time my foot connecting with his face, he fell to the side. I looked over at Jeremy, who had the other guy up against a wall with the cross. I went for Tom, who just stood there and watched. I ran at him, but he grabbed me, and swung me over him and I landed on the counter. I looked to the side and saw the pale faced clerk.

"Gross…"

I pushed him off. Tom grabbed my collar, I was still on my back on the counter, but I managed to swing my leg back and kick him to the side. He fell backwards into a candy rack that toppled over. He went for me again, but my leg shot out like a cannon and knocked him into the glass ice container, which cracked a bit. I hopped off the counter and looked back at Jeremy. Jake was grabbing him from behind and the other guy landed a punch in his gut. There goes the whole me paying attention to my boyfriend thing. I ran towards them, threw Jake off into another rack, and then sent two punches into the other guys face. He slouched back into a wall. I looked around, Jeremy looked at me.

"I'm fine. Here." He threw the cross at me; I caught it in one hand.

He had chiseled a point into the end with his pocket knife. I'm not going to comment on how awesome he seemed at that time. I staked the guy against the wall, he turned to dust. Jake ran towards me, I sidestepped and tripped him. Staking him from behind on the floor.

"Tag." I said.

Jeremy looked confused but I just shrugged. Suddenly Tom tackled me, and I felt a rush of pain. We collided through the glass door; luckily he felt the maximum impact. I got up, it was chilly outside, and it always surprised me. He faced me. It was so quiet outside, not another shop or person for at least a few miles. Tom ran at me, and I proceed to throw a few punches, he blocked a few, which surprised me. It made him look smart. Not smart enough though. I heard Jeremy whistling from behind me, and walking towards the bathrooms on the side of the mart, swinging a key in his hand. I grabbed Tom and threw him, I had dropped the cross but it didn't matter. A few minutes later and me and Jeremy were already driving away, we decided to forget about the party and go back to the dorms. Jeremy said he'd sing me a song on his guitar. I always liked when he did that. He wasn't a music major for nothing. My hands were tight around the steering wheel, and the wind blew into my hair from outside, chilly air. I needed to get a paper done for class tomorrow, but I could ask for an extension. No big deal. It was just another night anyways.

"Dang a single dead body drained completely of blood and a torn up Benny's Mart. Who would do such a thing?" Officer Tony asked.

"More of these sickos of course. Come on; let's get this place cut-off before the news gets here." Officer Phil said.

As they were walking out they heard a banging coming from outside. They looked at each other, and Officer Phil, walked towards the bathroom which is where the noise was coming from. On the handle lay the key tied around it. Officer Phil inserted the key and looked at Tony who had his gun ready. He turned the handle and swung the door open, and Tom flew out. The sun scorched, and Tom screamed. He ran towards his pickup, but as the door opened, he fell into a clump of ash on the gravel. Phil looked at Tony.

"Well, it's not like it changes anything. Let's hurry up."

And the two cops started to quarantine the place off.


End file.
